Halo Crossover
by kylelee117
Summary: I suck at Summaries so just read the prolog also i am to lazy to put this in the crossover section. Let me know if you find any spelling errors. Story Is Currently On Ice
1. Prologue

Prolog

This story follows the end of halo 3 except that it has the arbiter in the dawn in cryo along with chief. It also has Sgt. Forge is alive and the FTL reactor's timer did not burn out. This is 5 years after Halo 3. This story will be a crossover that will have many different things in it including halo, avatar the movie, predator, star wars the clone wars, star wars, and anything else I want to add. And just so I do not have right this every time **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE IDEA OF THE STORY. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sir wake up" said Serina the long asleep AI of the _Spirit of Fire _as she thawed out Captain James Cutter

"Where are we Serina" he said as he got out of the cryo pod.

"I do not know sir, but there is a ship that looks like a triangle approaching at high speed it looks of human origin but does not match anything in my data bases."

On the bridge of said ship the captain was looking at the scans of the ship "it must be the rebel's sir "said the trooper at the navigation station "full speed ahead fire when in range"

Back on the _spirit of fire_ "sir the ship is accelerating and appear to be charging some sort of weapons"

"Serina give me a ETA on that ship." "Already done sir, ETA is 5 minutes." "What is the status of our weapons?"

"MAC gun online and archer missile pods A thorough J are operable, Three Shiva nukes" "reactor status?"

"Max we can go is 150%, orders captain?"

"Move to engage, charge the MAC gun and load a shredder round"

"On it sir" "and Serina wake up the Spartans." "On it sir, do you want me to wake up the ODSTs and the Marians?"

"Wake them up and tell Forge and the Spartans to report to the bridge ASAP." (This part is from the POV of red leader/Red 1 I changed the names of the Spartans so red leader/Red1's name is Kyle, Red 2's name is Curtis, and Red 3's name is Brandon.)

As I got out of the cryo pod I groaned as my muscles where stiff from not moving, I looked around the cryo bay ant saw my team getting out of there pods just then I got a message on my HUD it said to go with Forge to the bridge "Sergeant Forge sir we are to report to the bridge" "Ok lets go" As I accessed the privet team com I told the rest of read team "go to the armory and await my orders" I got two green acknowledgment lights winked back at me. When forge and I got to the bridge the whole bridge crew was at their battle stations out the front viewport there was that mysteries ship. "Reporting as ordered sir" I said as me and Forge each snapped to attention

"At ease" Captain Cutter said returning the solute "exactly 7 minutes ago I was woke up from cryo to find this ship," He gestured out the viewport at the closing ship "before we could establish communication the ship started to advance on us it charged some sort of weapons and is currently moving to engage us."

"With all due respect sir why are you telling us this?" I asked.

"Because it will be your job to board, capture that vessel, and clear it of all hostiles" as I started to walk toward the elevator Cutter said "Forge go get an ODST suit you're going in with the Spartans"

I contacted red team "get your weapons ready expect heavy resistance."

(In the armory) "Yes sir" said red two shutting down the team com. He then proceeded to pick up two rocket launchers, two assault rifles, two magnums two SMGs, energy swords, a Katonah, a sniper rifle, and two grenade launchers. Red three grabbed a shotgun, an assault rifle, a Katonah, and minigun. As they finished getting there gear Red one and SGT Forge came from the elevator Forge went over to put on a suit of ODST armor Red one went over to pick up two assault rifles, two 2ft. Combat knifes, a silent sound rifle, a gauss rifle, a Spartan laser, two battle rifles, Katonah, two energy swords, one Shiva nuke, and a pack of 20 pounds of C12.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Serina are we in weapon range yet"

"In 30 seconds sir."

"What is the status of the Mac Gun?"

"At full charge now."

"Are the Spartans and Sgt. Forge ready to go?"

"Yes they want to talk to you."

"On screen" an armored figure appeared on the main screen of the bridge.

"Where ready sir"

"How do you intend to get onboard that ship when we disable it?" Forge then walked into view.

"Sir, can the vultures go into the vacuum?"

Cutter cracked a small smile, "yes they can Sergeant."

"Then that's our way in, Forge out" The screen then went back to a view from the bow camera showing the ship, "In range now sir" "Fire" then a thud reverberated through the entire ship as the MAC round launched into space.

[On the star destroyer] "Sir the ship has launched a massive projectile at the bridge.""Evasive maneuvers?" "Will not have any effect." As the second ticked by the MAC round got closer and closer until it finally hit the bridge the shredder round went right past the energy shields that do nothing to stop projectile weapons and went through the armor on the hull of the ship storm troopers went flying into space then the core of the MAC round went off the explosion blew up what left of the bridge superstructure killing all the men one the bridge and venting atmosphere into space where the bridge once was there where body's and pieces of scrap metal.

[On the Spirit of Fire] "Direct hit sir" "Good, give Forge and the Spartans the green light to launch"

[In the hanger] "The vulture is good to go sir" said Red 1 to sergeant Forge "good let's move people" the Spartans and Forge got into the vulture. The hanger doors opened and Red 1 piloted the vulture through the open doors.

Once the vulture was in space the enemy vessel launched many single ships "Forge, Red 2, Red 3 get on those guns." As they manned the guns they shot AA rockets at the fighters taking out 5 and 10 at a time. Soon there where only about 20 fighters left out of around 200. Then the Spirit of Fire launched 20 of its longswords to mop up the rest of the fighters. As the vulture started to get close to the hanger green bolts of energy where launched from cannons all along the hull of the ship they were moving slowly so the vulture was able to easily evade the fire when they got to the hanger they had to use the front cannons to 'make a entrance' once they where into the hanger the vulture was hit by suppressive fire

From a two turrets mounted in the hanger. "Red 3 you drive, Red 2 get ready to go out there" Said Red 1.

"Already ready to go sir" said Red 2 as he moved toward the airlock that was in the underside of the vulture. When Red 3 got to the cockpit of the vulture Red 1 went to the airlock and when he got to the airlock red 2 opened it and they jumped out the airlock and landed on the floor due to the artificial gravity as the men on the turrets saw them jump from the vulture the turned to fire on the two Spartans but before they could open fire Red 1 and 2 took there Katonah from there sheaths and through them at the troopers with lightning fast reflexes and deadly accuracy impaling the men on the turrets. "All clear" said Red 1 through the com to Forge and Red 3. Then Red 3 landed the vulture in the hanger as he did this Red 1 and 2 where looking at the turrets and how they worked as they where looking at them more troopers arrived at the hanger so Red 1 and grabbed the turret and Red 2 grabbed the power supply after retrieving there Katonah's from the two dead troopers once Red 1 had aimed at the oncoming troopers he opened fire. The red bolts flu towards the approaching troopers cutting down half the troopers Red 3 opened fire with his minigun taking down the rest of the troopers. "Forge stay with the vulture and gather all there weapons" Red 1 gestured to the dead troopers.

"Yes sir" Forge said as he started to walk toward the other turret "Sergeant leave that Red 2 will take it" Forge then changed directions toward the dead troopers. Red 2 handed the power supply for Red 1's turret to Red 1 who attached it to it on the magnetic plates on his back Red 2 did the same but with his own turret. The Spartans started to walk through the halls when the power went out and with the power went the gravity and the lights. But it was not a problem to the Spartans since their boots hade magnetic plates on the bottom of them and fore sight they had special thermal cameras as well. Looking around they saw a terminal that they went over to and then Red 1 started to hack into it with a 'dumb AI' that's only purpose was to hack into enemy computer networks the AI was able to hack into the ships systems in les then 5 seconds the internal systems where still online due to a backup generator. The first thing the AI did was set all security cameras and scanners on a loop so they could not be seen through the system next the AI downloaded the ship layout. Then left the system but left a backdoor into the system so that she could get back in later.

[Back in the hanger] Forge had got all the weapons loaded onto the ship when the power went out. But it did not hamper Forges ability to see since the ODST armor has VISR, but he was in the middle of the room so he floated into the air he could not grab anything to keep him from floating into space he reached for his assault rifle but it was just out of his reach but as he was reaching for his shotgun when another squad of troopers arrived and opened fire on Forge all of the shots missed him. He then took his magnum from its holster when he leveled it at the troopers he shot two shots at the troopers. He then shot in the opposite direction he floated towards his assault rifle when he got it he was braced against the wall he opened fire full auto since he was braced against the wall so he would not fly into space from the recoil the squad was dead in a matter of minutes "Red 1 do you copy?"

"Yes sir we read you loud and clear."

"How much longer till you are ready to move out?"

"We are approaching the hanger now sir." Moments later the Spartans came into the hanger "get on the vulture sergeant." Said Red 1 as he along with Red 2 and 3 got in through the airlock as the vulture lifted off the floor of the hanger with Forge at the controls. Red 2 and 3 got on the AA guns just in case as Red 1 went to the communications station to contact the Spirit of Fire to see what was going on in the ship "Spirit of Fire do you copy?"

"Yes we hear you Red 1, what is your status?"

"On our way back now sir."

"Well double time it we have borders. The ODSTs on board are holding them off for now but we need some help"

"Copy that sir on our way" said Red 1 ending the conversation by shutting down the com unit "Forge get us to the ship as fast as possible." When they got to the hanger there was a transport of some sort. They ran down the hallway to hear gun fire when they got to the fighting they saw what was left of an ODST squad Forge and the Spartans took down the troopers. "Trooper what is your name" said Red 2 to the leader of the ODST squad who had a Sergeant insignia on his shoulder

"Matt sir"

"Go to the bridge and make sure it is secure."

"Yes sir" they left to head toward the bridge. Forge and the Spartans split up to go search the ship after one hour of searching the ship was clear of all enemies with only 3 fatal injuries . On the bridge were all of Red team along with Forge and Professor Anders "There is a distress signal captain" said Serina.

"On screen" A message popped onto the screen

This is AI Cortana assigned to Spartan 117. To any UNSC vessels getting this message come to the ship as soon as possible priority code Delta. Onboard are the three major war heroes Master Chief/ John-117, Sergeant Avery Johnson, and the Arbiter.

The message continued to replay on a loop "Serina move us towards that ship Forge go with the Spartans but stay in the pelican and let the Spartans go aboard."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**[Onboard the Forward onto Dawn]**

** "Chief wake up." Said Cortona as she thawed out Master Chief one of the last four Spartans alive, Sergeant Avery Johnson, and the Arbiter from cryo sleep.**

** "Report Cortona" Chief said as he inserted her chip into his helmet. **

"**Engines are inoperable, the bow section of the ship is gone, reactor is leaking plasma into space, and remaining decks are A through J decks A through E are compromised." Cortona said through the Master Chief's external helmet speakers so that Johnson and the arbiter could hear.**

"**Well that's just great Cortona, just great." Said Johnson as he slowly got out of the cryo tube and stretched his aching muscles. Groining as he pushed off of the tube and floated over to a weapon rack to get an assault rifle pulling out the clip to see if it was full or not since when the ship was leaving the ark a EMP took out most of the LEDs on the assault rifles so they had to look to see how much ammo was in the weapon. As the arbiter got from his tube he scowled in pain from not moving that and the taste of the nutrient solution.**

"**Why have you woke us up construct" said the Arbiter as he floated over to the weapon rack that he had placed his weapons on when they all went into cryo. When he got to the rack he checked the charge seeing as the Covenant weapons were based on forerunner tech so they did not get hit by the EMP. **

"**10 minutes ago two ships entered the space around the Dawn one was a colony ship that had a MAC gun added to help fight the Covenant the IFF tag said the ship was called the Spirit of Fire. The ship went missing on February 10, 2534 all hands assumed lost. The other ship is of unknown origin and opened fire on the Spirit of Fire which returned fire with a shredder MAC round going through the enemy ships bridge shortly afterword a vulture flew from the Sprit of Fire it moved toward the hanger of the enemy vessel which launched many single fighters the Spirit launched some longswords to finish the fighters off. The vulture blew a hole in the hanger of the ship and went onboard shortly after word some things that look like life pods where launched from the ship. Some transports got through the Spirits defenses and boarded the ship."**

"**Where is the Spirit of Fire now?" asked Chief**

"**Approaching now it has launched a lone pelican the IFF tags of the people on board say that there are three Spartans onboard and one sergeant." Master Chief stiffened when he heard that there where Spartans onboard and more so to hear that there were still three Spartans still alive. **

"**How much longer till they arrive at the ship?" Chief asked**

"**About ten minutes and 46.7 seconds" and with that Johnson put on an EVA suit as Chief and the Arbiter checked the seals on their armor. "How can we get out of here Cortona?" **

"**There is a longsword still in the hanger we can take a warthog to get there, remind you of anything chief?" said Cortona**

"**Sounds like a plan but how will the warthogs stay on the floor panels in zero G?" asked Johnson as he opened the pressure doors the atmosphere hissed out as soon as the doors started to part.**

"**One of the warthogs has five magnets one in each tier and one big plate on the bottom." Replied Cortona as they arrived at the warthog storage area (the part of the last level in Halo Combat Evolved) all but one that was attacked to the wall by the magnets Cortona mentioned it was in good condition except there was a crack in the windshield and floating next to the windshield was a spare tire that cracked the windshield. "Let's go" she said as they got into the hog when it was on the wall Chief was driving Johnson was on the gun with the Arbiter in shotgun. They began driving along the wall dodging floating debris. In a matter of minutes they arrived at the hanger the Arbiter and Johnson boarded the longsword getting ready to take off chief had Cortona turn off the magnets so he could push the hog toward the longsword when it got close to the underside of the longsword Cortona turned the magnets back on so it would attach to the panels. It attached to the bottom of the longsword just under the engines. Once Master Chief was onboard Johnson fired up the engines and floe out the hanger doors once outside the ship they saw the pelican that was sent by the Spirit of Fire two check out the ship it then initiated a communication to the longsword Chief walked to the com console and initiated the communication on the screen appeared a armored visor. Master Chief did the traditional Spartan greeting taking two fingers and drawing a smile on his visor Red one returned the gesture and then chief told him that him and two others where the only living crew on the Dawn. With that they went back to the Spirit of Fire when both vehicles got back to the hanger they landed next to each other. Red team got out of the pelican first then when they saw the Arbiter behind Johnson and the Chief they acted right away tackling the Arbiter to the ground and putting 3 guns to his head as they were about to kill him Cortona told them to "stop the Elites are our allies." Read team got off of the Arbiter but did not lower their weapons nether did Forge as he said**

"**Didn't I kill him?"**

"**Ah so you are the human that killed the Previous Arbiter" said the Arbiter**

"**Lower your weapons" said Johnson "Let's all calm down and go to a briefing room and we will tell you about all that has happened since the war's end."**

"**The war is over?" exclaimed Forge**

"**yes but let's discuss that once we are in a briefing room."**

"**Ok one moment please" said Forge he walked over to a console on the wall to talk to the captain "captain you may want to go to a briefing room right away"**

"**Sergeant go to briefing room A-26" with that they went to the briefing room A-26.**


	5. Chapter 4

[Unknown POV]

When something started to attack the ship that we were held prisoner on the guards started to get nervous then they ran off after hearing something over there COMs then the power went out. The energy doors that kept us in the cell faded we wasted no time in grabbing their helmets from a nearby locker. All they found was a blaster pistol once their helmets where on they ran right to the escape pods we all got into one pod and floe into the vacuum three other pods launched as well. Ten minutes later a drop ship drove by moving toward a wrecked ship of in the distance when the one drop ship got close to the other ship a transport came out of it. Once they got close to the transport it both ships turned toward the ship that had destroyed the star destroyer. The men in the pod turned on the engines and floe toward the wrecked ship they went through the hanger door the pod door opened and out of it came captain Rex, Echo, Fives, Boil, and Waxer they ran into the room next to the hanger as two more pods landed in the hanger. Out of it came seven stormtroopers and three darktroopers they spread out in the hanger Rex watched from a crack in the door.

[Just outside the hanger]

Red 1 was hanging onto the warthog on the outside of the longsword "there are three pods in the hanger and more of those men in white armor." Said Red one to the rest of the Spartans and the Arbiter they were going back to the ship along with three pelicans to move all the equipment from the Dawn to the Spirit of Fire the Spartans had packed light each only grabbing one assault rifle and shotgun each. The Arbiter had one carbine and two energy swords.

"Copy that Red 1" said Master Chief as he said to everyone "lock and load man" he said as they approached the hanger Chief flipped the switch that opens the ramp after decompressing the cabin so there would not be any explosive decompression the rest of Red team went out the door and got in the warthog Red 3 in the driver seat, Red 2 on the gun, and Red 1 in shotgun. Just before they got to the hanger they detached and pushed off to get right side up then turned back on the magnets so they entered the hanger and stuck to the floor. As soon as the tires hit the plating Red 3 floored it Red 2 started to fire on the troopers in the hanger many fell as Red 3 turned left to do a loop around Red 1 leapt from the passenger seat and ran towards the troopers. One of them through a grenade in front of the 'hog' the explosion through Red 2 and 3 from the 'hog' there shields where drained. Then from a side room came three troopers in dark armor shooting at the downed Spartans but there electricity guns did not have the desired effect as all it did was recharge their shields they got up and pulling their shotguns from their backs leveling them at the troopers and each killed one then they both turned to the last trooper and each fired at him killing him instantly.

"Hanger is clear sir" said Red 1 to Master Chief who relayed the message to the other pelicans but as Red one said this he quickly raised a closed hand in a fist the sign to be quit as he had seen five blips on his radar he moved to the door gesturing for Red 2 and 3 to get on either side of the door. With a quick nod they opened the door inside where five men in different looking armor they put their hands up and said.

"We surrender." Said the apparent leader the Spartans noted that this trooper's armor looked more beat up and worn out then the others.

Red 1 immediately told them to "get on the ground and get your hands where we can see them." The men complied right away lying on the floor Red 2 and 3 moved to cuff them as Red 1 stood by his weapon aimed in the direction of the troopers ready to kill them if they tried something. The troopers where then carried over to the Pelicans that just landed next to the longsword. As Red 2 and 3 moved the men over to the longsword Red 1 went to get the warthog which was still intact with only a few dents in the front he got in and moved it over to the longsword where he parked it then all of the Spartans along with twenty ODSTs went to start taking the weapons from the armory. When he was grabbing weapons from the armory red one saw a small box that had a magnet on the bottom. "Chief what is this?" he said gesturing to the box in his hand.

Instead of a reply from the Chief Red 1 got a reply from Cortona "it is a miniaturized Spartan laser fused with a weapon called a sentinel beam. If you put it on your forearm and add a small transmitter to your helmet then you can fire it remotely" when she said that Red 1 locked at the shelf it was on he saw a small chip that he attached to his helmet a new stats bar appeared on his HUD it read 100%.

"How many times can I shoot in a row?"

"It will shoot for a duration of 10 seconds. It takes twenty seconds to recharge. Once it is fully recharged it will precharge to fire the second you activate it."

"Ok. Can I use the magnets to attach it to other surfaces?"

"Yes it also has a camera that has a maximum zoom of x20 magnification."

"Lets move" he said picking up more weapons and then toke them back pelican. When he came back he saw four small oval shaped devices "What are theses?"

"They are active camo generators they have a ten minute time limit. Recharge takes five minutes." Red 1 grabbed on and put it on the back of his armor a timer appeared it said 10:00. He took the other three and tossed one to Chief then tossed the other two to his teammates. Red 1 tested it by hitting the switch with his chin. Seconds later his arms faded from view and the timer started to count down. He ran full blast down a hallway to see if it would keep him invisible when running much to his satisfaction it did.

[Back on the Spirit of Fire]

After three long hours of going back and forth between the two ships they had finished moving all the supplies, weapons, and vehicles nothing interesting happened except a hour and a half the ship they had crippled exploded when her reactors had overloaded. The Spartans were now interrogating the men they captured


	6. Chapter 5

[In the Spirit of Fire]

Once the men they had captured had told them all they could the Spartans new all about the clone wars and order 66 Rex had told them before they had to resort to torture or other means of getting information from him he discussed it quite openly. After telling the captain about all this they want to the holding cells to ask Rex one more question "Is there any rebellion to oppose the Empire?" asked Red 1.

"yes that is why we were captured we were on our way to a rebel base on a system about ten clicks from here on a planet called Yavin 4."

"Good then that's where we are headed. Before we came to ask you that question we had a meeting with the captain we agreed to help you. You will come with me to the hanger and give Cortona the heading to their base then you will convince them that we are on their side." With that he let Rex out of his cell and escorted him to the hanger

[In the Spartans Shadow] (The longsword from the last few chapters)

Onboard the Shadow was Kyle and John each armed only with an assault rifle, battle rifle, and a combat knife along with Rex. As they got close to Yavin 4 they got a transmission that said "this is a restricted area leave now or enter the security code" with that Rex punched in the numbers 987654321. After a pause they got another transmission "access granted" with that Chief flew towards a temple off in the distance once he landed the ship in a hanger filled with other ships of varying sizes as they went to the ramp both Spartans clicked off their assault rifles safety's taking no chances as the ramp lowered they saw about twenty men holding their weapons at them.

"Don't shoot they are on our side" said Rex desperately trying to stop the conflict that was fast approaching then from around a corner came a women in white clothes.

"Princess it is not safe here you should go to a safer area" said the lead trooper.

"Thank you for your concern but I'm quite capable on my own" she said as the trooper was about to protest Leia shot him a glare that told him to shut up. "Now Rex you have some explaining to do"

"Yes I guess I do let's talk in a conference room though instead of talking looking down the barrel of a blaster"

"Ok but your friends need to lose their weapons" with that the Spartans exchanged a nod and put their weapons inside of the Shadow then the smart AI onboard called Correna moved the ship to a empty part of the hanger and turned on the cloaking system before loading into Red 1's armor Correna was made the same way that Cortona was by flash cloning professor Anders brain (disregard what I said in the first chapter about Red 1's AI not having a name or about her only being able to hack.)

"We will leave our weapons but I would recommend not touching our ship or it will wound whoever touches it plus it will send us an alarm" said Kyle as he and John moved back over to where Rex was standing.

"Follow me" said Leia with that they set off to go to a conference room to talk. After three hours of talking Leia knew all about the UNSC-Covenant war and the Spartan-II program leaving out some of the details such as how they were kidnapped at age six. They were walking back to the hanger to tell the captain the negotiations were successful on their way to the hanger a rebel trooper ran up to them to tell them that another star destroyer had arrived at the far side of the system. After hearing that they double timed it to the hanger to let Captain Cutter know to fire on that ship and to blow it into floating space debris once they sent the message to Serina the saw a squadron of x-wings getting ready to take off. They soon took off to watch the Spirit of Fire. "Rouge squadron is at it again trying to be heroes" she said in an exasperated voice.

[On the bridge of the Spirit of Fire]

Serina had just gotten the message from the Spartans which she relayed to the captain who then started to give orders "arm one Shiva nuke and charge up the MAC gun. Set the nukes timer to go off as it gets into range of the enemy vessel. Fire on my mark." He waited ten seconds then said "Mark." The nuke hurtled towered the ship exploding the bridge officers all had smiles on their faces as all that was left of the ship was burning wreckage.

[Back on Yavin 4 in the command center]

Rouge squadron had returned with grave news before the ship was destroyed it sent a message to Alderaan. "Try to contact the planet." Said Leia as a man ran into the command center

"A ship has just arrived from Alderaan"

"Well let the pilot in and lets here what he has to tell" with that a man in a blue jacket with black hair along with a wookie.

"There is a space station the size of a small moon over a asteroid field were the planet should be." Said the human Leia immediately got a saddened expression on her face when she realized that her home planet was destroyed. She immediately hid her saddened expression by changing her facial expression to be expressionless.

"We have to evacuate" said Leia

"Princess there is not enough ships to get everyone out of here" at that moment Cortona spoke from Chief's helmet

"You could move onto our ship until you get a new base operational"

"That sounds like a plan but we need to destroy the Death Star not just run from it"

"Let us worry about that now start to load all the people you can on your ships we will have our gunships move down here to take the rest of your people. Tell your ships not leave the system." With that they started to move out the Spartans went back to the Spartans Shadow to talk to the captain "Captain send down all the Pelicans and a few men to help load the Rebel's equipment and supplies onto the Spirit of Fire." One hour later all the supplies were loaded onto the Sprit of Fire they had only one-hundred men left to get off the planet. All of the Rebel's starships were around the Spirit of Fire the last Pelicans were on their way to pick up the last troopers. Once all the troopers were onboard the Pelicans took of leaving only John and Kyle to level the base so that the Empire would gain nothing from examining the base they boarded the Spartans Shadow flew away from the base then set off the charges the shockwave rocked the transport once they got back to the hanger of the Spirit of Fire the other Spartans and the Arbiter were there they got onto the longsword. Once they were onboard Red 2 set down the nuke they would need later in this mission. Once the Longsword was out of the ship the Spirit of Fire and the rebel ships started to leave the system when the Death Star arrived they then started to go as fast as possible away from the Death Star the Spartans Shadow started to move towards the Death Star.


	7. Chapter 6

[On the bridge of the Spirit of Fire]

Princess Leia was on the bridge with the Captain and the Arbiter they were all watching a holographic table that showed them were the longsword and the Death  
Star was "How four men are suppose to take down at least one-thousand storm troopers plus Darth Vader?"

"They can kill whole armies"

"We will see if they are good enough."

(This next paragraph will be telling all the things the Spartans Shadow has that is different from a normal longsword) the Shadow has three 4112.7mm machine gun turrets on the back along with two Spartan laser turrets on the back. On the front it had two 4112.7mm machine gun turrets, four ST medusa missile pods, and two rotating sentinel beams one on top of the ship and one on the bottom. It also has a miniature slipspace drive shields and a small armory that is airtight, watertight, and can stay intact even if the ship explodes. It also has two ODST pods where the wings attach to the main body of the longsword and has three holotanks the ship can house three separate AIs. (Now to continue the story)

[On the Spartans shadow]

"Red team get on those guns," said Chief as ten tie fighters that where launched from the Death Star. Red 1 got on one of the Spartan laser turrets Red 2 and 3 both got on a machine gun Cortona was helping Chief drive the ship so Correna manned the other guns. After ten seconds all of the ties were gone but this just made the Death Star send more ties to deal with them. Soon there were a one hundred ties chasing after them. "Cortona make a small slipspace jump to get us right next to one of the hangers." after ten seconds they jumped into slipspace just as fast as they had entered slipspace they came out of it right next to the hanger. A squadron of ties had just left the hanger so the shields where not up they flew right in and landed on the hanger floor with a thud. They picked up their weapon, which was two SMGs, one assault rifle, one battle rifle, and two combat knifes each plus Red team all had their Katonah's. Chief carried the Shiva nuke that they would need for later in the mission. Before the ramp lowered they turned on there active camo once the ramp was down they quickly moved out of the ship to see nine storm troopers they quickly took them down with melee attacks needing to conserve ammo. As soon as they where out of the ship the ramp was closed by a simple copy of herself Cortona had created to guard the ship until they got back. They moved down the hall as fast as they could go they had their camo turned off to save it for when they would need it. They did not run into any problems except when they encountered a squad of storm troopers that had rocket launchers they stopped in a small storage room to catch there breath. Chief then put his hand on a computer terminal so Cortona could hack into the systems she killed the lights on the entire space station so the only light came from the red emergency lights that she could not turn off. The Spartans changed the color of their armor so it was all black and their visor was black also. She also messed with the laser so it would not charge and turned off the engines.

[On the bridge of the Death Star]

"Sir there are boarders on the Death Star" said a trooper to Grand Moff Tarken.

"It does not matter we have thousands of men on this station" as Tarken finished that sentence the lights went out then he got more bad news.

"Sir the laser will not charge the computers are not responding"

"Well it is of no matter we still have enough firepower to destroy the rebel base"

"The engines have shut down"

"Vader go find whoever or whatever is doing this and kill them," said Tarken to Vader who was standing right behind him the whole time. Vader left the bridge to go find the boarders but oddly enough he couldn't sense anyone through the force. He went to the reactor to make sure it had not been tampered with when on his way there he saw four men in advanced looking body armor he pulled out his lightsaber and began to attack them.

[Red 1 POV]

A man in black armor came down one of the hallways and pulled out what looked like a energy sword but it only had one blade he threw the weapon at Red 2 it hit him in the side of the helmet surprisingly it just bounced of not even leaving scorch mark. The weapon boomeranged back to the man in black armor he then charged them "go I will distract him you set the nuke" said Red 1 over the Com as he pulled out his Katonah from its sheath. The rest of the Spartans ran down the hall I charged the figure. He blocked all of my attacks and then dished out a few of his own that I blocked then as fast as I could I brought my sword down from above he blocked it our swords where like this until I kneed him in the gut when he bent over I cut off his left arm and right leg I was surprised to see his limbs where robotic and not made of flesh and bone. I grabbed his weapon and then ran as fast as I could to the hanger. I quickly started the engines as I did the others boarded the ship I took off and flew out of the hanger door. We made a small slipspace jump to get out of the blast radius once they got to a safe distance chief sent the codes that activated the nuke it blew up at the center of the Death Star exploded. Then they go a blip on there radar it was slightly bigger then a normal tie fighter it the jumped out of the system.


	8. Chapter 8

The Spartans where on the bridge with the leaders of the rebellion the discussion on what the rebels plan to do next was already underway there was a pause in the conversation that Serina said "captain we are getting the following distress signal from a nearby moon."

"This is Spartan-87 (Just to be clear John was the only Spartan in the Fall of Reach book that went to destroy the Nav data) along with me are Spartans 104 and 58" John felt a small amount of hope hearing that three of his Spartans made it off of Reach alive. "Also accompanying us is Dr. C. Hasley."

"Serina how long will it take us to get to the origin of that distress signal?" said Captain Cutter

"About one hour."

"Alright Spartans go suit up and be ready to go planet side in one hour."

"Yes sir" they said as one then turned and left the room to get geared up for the coming mission. Once they got to the armory they each grabbed an assault rifle, a magnum, and two combat knifes. Plus they grabbed extra ammo to load into the pelican that they would take to the planet. By the time they got all there to the hanger they saw their pilot. He looked up to see them approaching "are you our pilot" asked Red 1.

"Yes sir lieutenant Jason at your service." They had three minutes till take off they loaded their gear into the pelican they all sat in the crash seats they then flew out of the hanger "You have three hours until we can pick you up" said Cutter through the COM they approached the moon. As they came went through the atmosphere there was some turbulence that rocked the ship. "One minute until touchdown" just then a giant arrow hit the cockpit window stopping about one inch from Jason's face cracking the window but not shattering it "that was close" just then another arrow hit the window going through and hitting Jason in the in the heart he slumped forward dead the pelican started to spin in downwards spiral. Chief slammed his hand on the door release button the rear door open.

"Jump" shouted Chief as he and Red 3 jumped from the falling ship since they where the closest to the rear door. Red 1 and Red 2 jumped out but they did not clear the nose of the pelican as it swung around and hit them off in a different direction then the others. As he was falling Red 1 saw a flying animal that had a blue man on top of it then he hit the ground losing conciseness temporarily. When he woke up his shields were drained. He shook his head and then his shields started to recharge he looked at his radar and saw two dots one yellow and one red. The yellow must have been Red 2 the Red was the most pressing matter he looked around for any weapons he did not see any the only weapon he had was his Spartan Beam. In a matter of seconds the Red dot was about to come through the bush. Just then a really tall man with blue skin came from the bushes holding a bow aimed at Red 1.

"Who are you?" he said in English that surprised Kyle a little.

"Spartan Master Chief Petty Officer Kyle. Who are you?"

"Jake Sully. Why have you humans returned?"

"What does he mean by returned?" Kyle asked Correna

"About 2 years ago a company named RDA came to this moon to mine a metal called unobtainium they fought with the Navi and lost getting kicked off of the moon."

"I came to find a few missing friends of mine"

"Kyle there is one big animal coming your way not friendly" said Red 2 through the COM then Red 1 watched as a large wolf looking creature that had six legs walked out of the bushes behind Jake.

"Copy that Curtis move to my location but do not engage."

"Jake you might want to turn around" Kyle said to Jake who slowly turned around once he saw the thantor. Kyle saw its mussels tense he raised his arm aiming his Spartan beam at the thing then it pounced at Jake. Kyle shot it in mid air. It stopped moving forward from the power of the blast. The body landed on the forest floor with a thud. There was the smell of burning flesh coming from the hole in the thantor's head. "Now do you trust me?" Before Jake could answer a small jellyfish looking thing floated over and landed on Kyle's arm that was aimed at Jake.

"Seed of the sacred tree" said Jake in a quiet whisper that Kyle easily heard due to his augmented hearing.

"Curtis come out of the bushes but use your active camo just in case." Said Red 1 over the COM when he saw Curtis on his radar. "Well yes or no do you trust me or not?"

"I do not trust you but I do owe you my life."

"Ok so do you have a pilot that can help us or not" Red 1 doubted he did but to his surprise Jake said "Yes I do."

"Ok let's go" with a hand signal Red 2 turned off his active camouflage scaring Jake so much that he jumped two feet in the air.

"Oh my god. You could of told me that there where two of you" Jake said once he calmed down from the sudden appearance of the Spartan.

"I did" said Kyle Smiling under his helmet "I asked if you could help us" adding stress to the word us. "Ether way lets go back to my camp to get you a lift to find your friends" with that they set off.


	9. Chapter 9

"Curtis do you have a weapon on you?" Kyle asked over the COM

"No"

"Here take this" handing him the lightsaber that he got from his dual with Darth Vader "to turn it on slide the switch on the side"

"Copy that." Red 1 then changed the COM Chanel he was using to the COM channel the rest of the team was using.

"Chief do you copy. Red 3 do you copy over?" after a few seconds he was about to give up when he got a reply.

"Chief here Red 3 is here as well." Red 1 was relived as he heard that news

"Ok copy that we might have a transport" said Red 1 as he checked if his locater beacon was still active it was "Can you get a lock on my locater beacon?"

"Hold on yes we got a lock on your Beacon"

"Move to our location. We are heading east"

"Copy that on our way now." After three minutes John and Brandon caught up to them they fell into step behind Kyle and Curtis as the group came to a clearing all the Spartans were surprised to see a giant tree. Jake turned around and to his surprise there were now four Spartans behind him. What surprised him more was that he did not hear any of them as they walked behind him.

"Ok follow me" said Jake as he walked toward the base of the tree. Once he got to the base of the new home tree he turned around and to his surprise there was no one behind him. But when he looked closely he saw four shimmering shapes. Wow they have a cloaking device thought Jake as he moved up the roots that spiraled up the center of the tree. When he got to the top of the tree were the banshees were kept but there was also a Samson painted blue next to a small hut. As they approached the hut a woman came out of it.

"Hey Jake" said Trudy (For the record I think Trudy should not have died so let's just say she jumped out with a parachute) "what can I do for you?"

"I need you to give someone a lift."

"Who?" she asked but just after she asked that the Spartans turned off their active camouflage. Trudy jumped back and pulled out her sidearm aiming at Curtis.

"These are the people need a lift" said Jake Trudy slowly lowered her gun.

"Where do they need to go?"

"We are here to find some of our men that went missing"

"Fine Jake lets go" they all walked toward the Samson gunship. Trudy climbed up and took the covers that protected the air intakes the Spartans climbed into the back of the Samson. Trudy then got into the pilot compartment closed the hatch as the poisonous air got cycled out she took off her exopack and started up the engines. They started to slowly lift off of the top of home tree.

"So which way are we going" Trudy asked through the COM system.

"Head straight north" Kyle replied

"Copy that" said Trudy as she turned straight north. After about an hour of flying the Spartans radar started to fill with contacts then just as fast as they appeared they disappeared then started to flash. "That is the flux vortex it messes up most electrical systems." They flew through a bank of fog to the Spartans surprise to see many floating rocks. Then they started to get a distress signal chief then replied to it with a six note song he took a breath then he whistled the tune _aly aly oxenfree all is clear. _After a few minutes Chief started to lose hope and he was about to get ready to give up but then he heard the same song back followed by "John is that you we are all still hear." Said Kelly joy was evident in her voice. "Chief sending you our coordinates now" a NAV beacon soon appeared on their heads up display.

"Come about twenty degrees" said Kyle to Trudy who immediately complied. We are heading to site 34 thought Trudy. They approached a flying rock that had a small building that had RDA written on the side in white letters. They landed next to the building as they disembarked the Samson four figures came from the building three in older MJOLNIR armor and Doctor Hasley. The Spartans quickly rushed forward first exchanging the traditional greeting. Then they started to give each other hugs John was the first to get a hug from Kelly being slightly faster than the others. (Ok so listen I have some bad writers block and I want to get off of Pandora for the moment so ya the Spartans have there reunions then they go back to home tree.)

**Home Tree**

Once all the Spartans and Doctor Hasley got back to home tree in a rather comical way as there was not enough seats for all the Spartans to fit inside the Samson so red team had to hang onto the bottom of the Samson and chief and blue team along with doctor Hasley got the cargo compartment. Now they where going to talk to Jake and Kyle was thinking about something that he did not share with the others yet. They found Jake at the bottom of home tree talking with Mo'at they started to walk toward them but they where then rushed by four guards. But as chief ordered blue team earlier they did not pull out there weapons, but they did get ready try to dodge the arrows if need they needed to. Jake saw this and quickly told the guards not to kill them.

"Hello Jake we thank you for your help in finding our lost squad mates." Said Kyle to Jake

"You are welcome now I assume you will leave peacefully?"

"Yes we intend to leave peacefully but first I wish to propose something to your friend" Kyle said turning to Trudy "Do you want to leave with us we could use a new pilot since most of our crew is inexperience?" Trudy was speechless for a few seconds but once she got over the surprise she made her decision.

"Well I guess I can as long as it is alright with Jake." She said turning to look at Jake.

"it is your choice and as far as I can tell RDA is gone for good plus that way you can take off you exopac."

"well I guess I will…


	10. Chapter 10

Home tree 

"I guess I will go with them" said Trudy after thinking about it for about three minutes. The Spartans checked their mission timers seeing that they had about five minutes until they had to be at the at the extraction point.

"Not to be rude but we have to go or none of us get to leave" said Red 1, "Jake we will send down a small computer and have our ship drop a satellite in orbit that has a direct contact to our ship"

"Ok thank you if we need any help."

"Let's move" said Red 1 and with that they started to move towards the crashed pelican. The Spartans where running slowly so Trudy could keep pace with them. They arrived at the pelican Red 1 went inside to see if it was still operational. He checked they were all fine he moved the dead pilot out of the way. He then signaled the others to board the transport as he fired up the engines. Once everyone was onboard he closed the troop bay doors.

"You can take off your mask now the room is pressurized" said Red 1 over the internal speakers. Trudy removed her exopack sighing as she had not gotten to take off her exopack in about three months. They got into orbit as the Spirit of Fire can into view. Red 1 quickly informed the captain to launch a computer and deploy a satellite. The pelican docked in one of the few remaining hangers as they got off of the pelican to see the Captain and Professor Anders. Doctor Hasley and Professor Anders exchanged looks none of them friendly. The Captain moved forward to introduce himself to the member of the team that was rescued from the planet. Then he turned to Trudy.

"And who might you be?"

"She is a pilot that was stuck on the planet so we offered her to come with us." Said Red one as Trudy nodded to confirm what he said.

"Are you a fighter or a transport pilot?"

"Transport pilot."

"We can give you training to fly the pelican, the hornet, and the Albatross drop ship (For those of you that do not know the Albatross drop ship is the crashed transport on sandtrap in halo 3)." "Red 1 can you please show Trudy to her new quarters" "Yes sir" he said and then started to walk towards the troop quarters. Trudy followed him after three minutes they arrived at one of the vacant rooms it was next to the rooms that all of the Spartans occupied. "Here is your room the bathroom is at the end of the hall and to the left." Trudy walked into her room to see a small bed, two weapon lockers, and a small metal desk. She opened the locker to see it was empty. "We can get you a uniform later" she dropped the two backpacks she brought with her. "Can you give me a tour of the ship?" "Yes I can give you a tour of the ship unless I am needed elsewhere" with that they set off after about one hour Trudy knew her way around the main areas of the ship like the mess hall, the armory, the escape pods, the hanger, and the barracks where they got her a uniform and a pair of fatigues. Right now they were in the shooting range and Red 1 was showing Trudy how to use the assault rifle and the battle rifle. As they finished Red 2 contacted Kyle to tell him to come to the Mac power circuit. Not knowing what they would be doing said "sorry I am needed elsewhere, I we can continue this." "I understand I am going to the mess hall to get a snack, talk to you later." They then left the shooting range each going a separate way. Once Red 1 got to the power circuit he saw a groundside reactor, Red 2, Red 3, John, and Cortana on the holopad of an automated constructer drone. "What are we doing?" "We are going to wire a groundside reactor to the MAC gun to keep it charged so we can fire the first salvo instantly." "Ok so we are going to move it over there and hold it up when Cortana welds it to the wall" Chief gave a nod to show that he was right. "Ok let's go" he said as he and the other Spartans walked over to the reactor with a grunt they lifted the reactor over to the wall holding it in place as Cortana started to wield the reactor onto the wall. After about five minutes they slowly let go of the reactor to see if it was fully attached. It stayed on the wall then Cortana started to build a frame around the reactor to keep it in place. Now that the reactor was in place Cortana had more construction drones bring her electrical cables to wire the reactor to the MAC gun. Once they were finished Red one went the bridge to see what their next move would be. As he walked towards the bridge Correna who was connected to the ships onboard systems letting Kyle know that they were trying to make a makeshift FTL reactor. As he got to the bridge he saluted the captain. "At ease what do you want?" "I wish to know if my help is needed sir." "Serina, is there anything that Red 1 can help with?" "The only thing that I can find is to help Trudy with her training." "Ok go help her learn how to fly the pelican, albatross, and the Longsword." "Yes sir" with that Kyle turned on his heels and left the bridge. He turned on his COM unit and contacted Trudy to see where she was. "I'm in my quarters." "Copy that I'm on my way to continue your training. I will be there in two minutes." "Copy that I'll be ready" after she said that Kyle turned off his COM unit and walked down the hall to where Trudy's room was he knocked on the door and she came out of the room in a pair of fatigues. "Hey so what are we going to do now?" "I'm going to teach you how to fly a pelican, Albatross heavy transport, and the Longsword." "Ok lead the way" she said with that they walked to a training room that was normally used by the ships pilots to do practice simulations before a mission this room had not been used for a long time since most of the time with the Covenant-UNSC war that was a commodity the UNSC pilots did not get. Red to walked over to a holo pad placing his hand on it so Correna could control the simulator. Her avatar appeared it resembled an older looking Professor Anders she was the same blue color as Cortona. "Ok Correna let's get started set the simulator configuration to easy start with a squadron of three Longswords." "Setting up the simulation now, it might be a good idea to show her how the fly the Longsword" after Correna said this he motioned for Trudy to get into the simulator. Once she got into the simulator he explained the basic controls to her once he finished he strapped her into the in since this simulator spins when you maneuver. After the machine had closed he stepped back and nodded to Correna to start the simulator. Trudy was able to take down two of the Longswords but the third one got on her tail and started to shoot at her rear she did a loop then killed her engines the other pilot followed the loop but did not anticipate her to cut her engines so he flew past her she then fired two rockets blowing up the other Longsword thus ending the simulation. "Good job for your first trial mission now let's see how good you are against a real opponent" said Red 1 getting into one of the other simulators. "Correna one on one Longswords please." "Copy that setting it up now" she said as he got into the simulator closing the door and strapping himself in. then the simulation started he went easy on her but in the end he one but there were a few close calls. He got out and moved to open her simulator as she stepped out Correna said "Kyle, Cortona wants to see you in med bay right now" "Ok I will go to the med bay Correna you stay here and continue teaching Trudy how to fly the other vehicles." With that he set of towards the med bay he got there to see all the other Spartans where there as well and Cortona. "Good now that we are all here let me explain what I'm going to do, you see when the master chief and I were on halo in the forerunner network I found plans for microscopic engineers to be put into the bloodstream that will allow them to improve your healing factor, they can stop poisons from killing you, let you communicate to anyone else that has them in their bloodstream, it also reduces the effects of aging, and once in the bloodstream they cannot be removed or detected. You can control them when you think so if you need to not start to regenerate like if you where in public and you are out of your armor." "So only we can control them?" asked Red 3 "Yes with the exception of chief and Red 1 as me or Correna can control them but if you did not want us to control them for a reason you can just think, no outside control and they will not respond to us. Now please take off the armor on one of your arms." They did so and each grabbed a syringe with their name on it and injected it into themselves as soon as the needle was out the wound instantly closed. "Are we done here Cortona?" asked Fred "Yes we are but I would suggest that you go to a secure room" "Why is that Cortona?" "We made a new FTL drive from a forerunner design I got from halo and It may or may not work." They started to walk out of the room when Cortona said "Chief, Red 1 come here" "Yes Cortona what do you need?" "I need you to test a new piece of armor for me it will allow you to shape your shields it will also let you jump from orbit, Chief" Cortona said giving the Chief a look that said I you know what I'm talking about. "Ok sounds good" after Red 1 said that four robotic arms came from the ceiling two holding a small green piece the other two holding wielders. The arms proceeded to attach the new piece to the back of their armor. They walked out of the med bay Red 1 went back to the simulator room to see Trudy just stepping out of the simulator he went over to Correna's holopad touched it and felt the cold feeling that told him she had entered his armor. "I notice you got some new improvements" she said as she looked at the new module on his armor. "Trudy….." He did not get to finish as the loudspeaker came on announcing "all crew get to a safe room in the next two minutes" "Ya that was what I was going to say follow me" Kyle said to Trudy and they rushed to the closest safe room which was one minute down the hall they got into two of the seats and strapped themselves down. On the bridge  "Captain, Slipspace jump in thirty seconds and counting" the Captain Cutter quickly strapped himself down to his chair as the blast covers covered the windows. "10 seconds, Captain a imperial fleet has come out of hyperspace right behind us orders?" "Bring up the aft camera and continue to jump" he looked as they opened fire on his ship the shots drew closer and closer. "5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1" then the bolts impacted the ship as it entered slipspace making the ship rock violently then they dropped out of slipspace and the main lights died all that were on was the red emergency lights. "Serrina status report" 


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain the lights emergency circuit breakers where triggered from the impact of the empire ship's laser bolts, but other than that the ship is intact the FTL drive is still in working condition but we dropped out of slipspace due to the power surge."

"Alright Serrina get the lights back on then let's get underway."

Yes sir, doing it now" about one minute after she said that the lights came on "plotting a course to earth" within minutes the ship gave a lurch as it entered into slipspace. The crew had no need to go into cryo sleep since the new slipspace drive that Cortana made let them travel ten times faster than the previous one. The travel would take two days the Spartans worked out, used the target range, and did simulations of many different combat situations.

After the two days the Spartans moved toward the bridge of the ship all of them were in peak condition since the one hour before they had gotten the nanites injected into them Master Chief had most collapsed from the severe burns he got from Guilty Sparks only being treated by bio foam. They all got the elevator getting onto it and quickly rising up to the bridge just before they came out on the edge of earth's gravity well. Everyone on the bridge was anxious to see earth. They came out of slipspace to see earth but it did not have any orbital defense platforms or any evidence that there ever where any. The other major difference was that Africa was not glassed.

"Serrina what is going on here?" asked Captain Cutter

"I do not know." Serrina replied after about three seconds then Cortana said

"Captain requesting permission to hack into the satellites to find out what is going on"

"Granted first find out if the UNSC is on earth." There was a tense pause as Cortana was gathering information. Cutter thought about having the crew go to battle stations but thought better of it.

"Alright captain I found no trace of the UNSC but I did find out there is apparently what appear to be Superheroes" then on one of the monitors showed a picture of a man in a red and blue suit with a spider web pattern on it. Next it showed some men and women in black body suits that had small X's on them one man had three metal claws coming out of each hand, then there was a African American woman that appeared to control the weather, the next image was of a man that could shoot ice from his hands, last there was a girl that could absorb the life force of others.

"It also seems that we have jumped into an alternate dimension those people are the next stage in human evolution some are peaceful others are not and believe that they should rule the world, the people I showed you appear to be the _good guys_."

"Is that all for the _Superheroes_?"

"No there are many more including a team of superheroes calling themselves the Avengers, this team is made up of nine people." (ok to save myself all of that writing just watch the show also the member I'm adding is James Rupert Rhodes aka war machine I don't get why they have not added him to the team he is wearing the armor from iron man 2.)

After they had learned about most of the superheroes on the planet "Ok Cortana can you find a way for us to get home" asked Captain Cutter.

"I do not know if we can on our own but maybe these Avengers can help us get home also captain may I recommend that we have half the crew goes into cryo statis on a cycle every two weeks?"

"Ok that is a good idea Serrina send the order out to all the crew and Cortana start put your plan into action."

"Yes sir, also captain what should the Spartans do for the time being?"

"Perhaps they should go down to the planet and establish a covert base of operations. Red Team goes to Manhattan to stay close to these Avengers the rest of you go help them with construction of the base then come back to the ship"

"Yes sir" they said in unison then walked towards the elevator to get an albatross heavy transport loaded with robotic construction drones and two troop carrier warthogs plus a circular piece of metal that looked of forerunner design that Cortana advised them to take it. Once the transport was loaded and they made sure the photo reflective panels that would hide it from both sight and radar where working they then set off.

They landed just outside of Manhattan next to a large hill they quickly dug down into the mountain and made a tunnel in the side of the mountain big enough to fit most of the transports they had on the ship. They then constructed a firebase underground with a barracks, reactor, vehicle depot, and an air pad to refuel the transports. They made sure to coat the walls and ceiling with a foot of instacreat to stop the medium sized cavern from collapsing onto of the base but just in case the entire base could drop into holes that were build below each part of the base that once the part fell into a hole a metal door would close (Just picture the barracks in Halo Wars building in reverse).

Once the base was built they set the Piece of metal in the center of the Barracks "this is a forerunner teleportation module that when used with the Signal from the nanites you can teleport to here or to the ship"

"Cortana, what about our armor"

"I have an idea on how to solve that problem."

Kyle and Curtis were currently in a troop transport that they had painted all black to look more like a civilian car and Brandon was back to guard it from attack. If you looked at the disguised Spartans you would see two men in plain white T-shirts and blue jeans but thanks to Cortana's improvements to the active camo generators they could make only the armor invisible as well as she got rid of the slight shimmering effect. They were doing a patrol of the city as they drove by the Avengers mansion to see three men carrying sniper rifles quickly rush into an abandoned warehouse opposite of the mansion. Kyle quickly went around the block and came to a stop in a parking space they quickly locked down the hog and moved into an alleyway before going completely invisible each pulling out a combat knife in one hand and a magnum in the other. They moved into the building by getting onto the roof of one of the neighboring buildings quickly moving to the roof and then once they looked to make sure that the other roof could hold them they leapt the gap landing silently. They moved to a skylight to see about 30 men 15 armed with sniper rifles the rest armed with assault rifles. There was also a man in a purple skintight suit with a sword and a pistol on his hip.

"Correna who is that"

"That man in purple is named Baron Zemo he has a long standing rivalry with Captain America"

"Ok Curtis let's get down there and take them out quietly" with that they opened the window just enough for them to crawl through. They made it to the ground floor and quietly killed two of the Hydra troopers by breaking their necks then they moved them into a supply closet so they would not be seen. They started to move through the warehouse then they heard a shout from behind them that told them that the bodies had been found they pulled out there magnums and flicked off the safeties (ok so just to let you know the ammo they are using is the same design as a MAC shredder round).

"Take down the snipers first then go after the standard troopers I will handle Zemo" said Kyle over the COM he got a green acknowledgment light back then he moved in on a group of snipers and primed a firebomb grenade he got from the Dawn throwing it right in the center of the group it exploded covering all of them in napalm for a second Kyle felt some remorse that a fellow human had to die a slow painful death but he placed that aside and focused on the mission he glanced over to see Curtis had killed all of the other snipers using his knife and his pistol seeing that the time for stealth was over they both deactivated their active camo they then started to fire on the troopers. Ten quickly fell to the fire Kyle then moved towards Zemo drawing out his katana as he took some enemy fire but his shields glowing gold from the impacts. Curtis threw a fragmentation grenade into the center of the troopers it went off with a loud BOOM killing most of the troopers. Kyle moved towards Zemo who drew out his sword to try and fight off Kyle but it was in vain as Kyle was faster and stronger. Kyle leapt toward Zemo bringing his katana in a downwards slash followed by a quick slash from the left. Zemo blocked the first strike easily but when he blocked the second slash he got a cut on his arm it was not big cut but it was deep.

(In the Avengers Mansion)

Captain America was the only avenger in the mansion the others were off on different missions he was in the training room when Jarvis told him "Captain I have detected the sounds of gunfire from a building across the street"

"Ok I will go check it out" he said quickly changing out of his workout cloths into his normal red, white, and blue outfit grabbed his shield from the table and ran out of the mansion to check the warehouse. He crossed the street and snuck over to a window quickly looking in and what he saw was astonishing to say the least there were dead hydra troopers all around but what surprised him he most was that he saw two human shaped figures in military green armor one was finishing off the troopers the other was sword fighting with his nemesis Zemo and when he looked closer at Zemo he noticed that he had several cuts and gashes on is body.

Zemo saw that this was a lost fight and quickly grabbed a small flash bang grenade and quickly pulled the pin closing his eyes and plugging his ears as it went off but it had no effect on the Spartan as he quickly wrenched Zemo's sword from his hands throwing it to the side. He quickly hit Zemo in the chest he had not used his full strength because if he had it would have killed him but it did send him through a brick wall knocking him out.

Kyle quickly looked around and spotted Captain America looking through one of the windows Curtis saw this two both of them jumped out of his sight before turning on their active Camo. Once they were invisible they made their way back to the hog then declocked partially as before. They started up the engine and quickly made their way back to the base.


	12. Chapter 12

(In the Covert UNSC base)

Kyle and Curtis got back to the base and filed a report that would be sent to the Captain at the end of the week. They got back to the base to see Trudy waiting for them as she had convinced the Captain to allow her to come down to the planet to take a look around and to give the Spartans a dedicated pilot.

"How is it going Correna?" asked Trudy as they had become friends in her time on the ship.

"It is going good enough considering our current situation"

"That is good to hear can you take me on a tour of the city?" she asked Kyle

"Sure it couldn't hurt" he replied as they walked towards the modified troop transport warthog the only difference was that this hog had seatbelts and was repainted black to give it more of a civilian look. Once they both got in Kyle started up the engine and they set off.

(Under the Avenger's Manson)

The entire team was around the tactical planning table watching a video from the covert camera that Ironman had convinced Captain America to put on his mask. As they watched the video most of the team was awed at the fact that this man had been able to make Zemo run away like a coward plus the fact that they were able to take down that many troopers. They looked at an image from one of the cameras on the side of the Manson it shot a thermal view of the building but when the zoomed in on the area were Zemo was fighting they only saw the heat signature from Zemo and not the unknown man.

"That suit he is wearing must hide his heat signature" commented Ironman just then a green bubble appeared then there was a man in a chair (Ok so this is the part right before Kang's invasion).

(On Kang's ship in high orbit above Earth)

"Lord Kang has the natives surrendered?" asked one of Kang's high ranking officers.

"No they have not" said Kang through gritted teeth "begin the invasion" after he said that hundreds of transports appeared. This did not go unnoticed by the _Spirit of Fire_ who quickly contacted the Spartans on the ground. They quickly told them of the situation and that they should go and tell the Avengers of the latest developments.

(On the Freeway)

Kyle was just about to return to the base when he got the transmission he quickly pulled into a parking lot where he let Trudy drive the hog back to the base to get a pelican to pick him up after he talked with the avengers. He activated his camo then took off toward the Manson. Once he got there he quickly ran inside to find Tony Stark out of his armor "Mr. Stark please do not freak out I'm not an enemy" he said before he declocked.

Tony was shocked to say the least as the man he had watched a video of suddenly appeared in front of him. He jumped back quickly and asked "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Who I am does not matter but why I'm here is to warn you of an invasion from Kang which is about to commence" just then Captain America ran around the corner.

"Tony it's Kang he…" he fell silent upon seeing the Spartan.

"What is Kang up to now?"

"It appears he has launched an invasion on the entire world" Tony was speechless but he quickly snapped out of it quickly and replied "go tell the others to get ready" he quickly ran to tell the others just then a walker hit the Manson and targeted tony but Kyle quickly shot it with his Spartan Beam (his special combo weapon that is a mix between a Spartan Laser and a Sentinel Beam) it incinerated the walker.

Iron man was impressed to say the least seeing how destructive the Spartan's weapon was they quickly set off running down the hallways they soon got to Tony's underground armor storage were Tony put on his space armor.  
The rest of the team was in the hanger bay waiting for Tony who walked in wig Kyle following him but he quickly turned to get back to the street. The Avengers got into the twin jet and took off quickly getting outside the pelican came up alongside of them Trudy was driving and all of Red team was in the back. As they flew towards space three beams came out o the sky but they did not do any damage meaning that these were like the targeting laser on a gun a very big gun.  
"Trudy fly past them and fly right into the center of all three beams also decompress the troop bay and open the bay doors."  
The heroes watched in amazement as the Spartans transport flew past them then the back doors opened and even at this speed one of them climbed onto the nose of the drop ship with a object in his hand then they all looked up to see a yellow beam going straight for their transport just before it hit Kyle activated the modified bubble shield. The heroes saw them disappear and assumed the worst as they continued on their mission. But the Spartans were far from dead as the modified bubble shield had held back the beam and all that happened was they fell down until they restarted the engines restarted.

The avengers approached Kang's ship but they took a direct hit to their engines then as it seemed like they were going to die from the enemy fighters the pelican appeared both chain guns firing on full auto the Spartans were looking out the back door of the pelican with three mini guns.

A women's voice came over the COM that said "looks like you could use a ride" the heroes knew that this was their best chance so they left the twin jet and boarded the pelican. As they got close to Kang's ship they did a scan and found it had shields.

"We are never going to get through those shields without some sort of heavy weapon" said iron man out loud

"We have that covered, "said Kyle, "Spirit of Fire let them have it" then a massive ship appeared to the heroes it looked like it was designed for one thing only, war. Then there was a flash at the bow of the ship and a massive projectile flew at the Kang's ship impacting the hole tearing right through the shields and hull plating alike.

"What was that iron man and where did you get that ship" Iron man asked aloud

"It's along story but we will explain it once we are through here" he said as Trudy landed in the hanger of Kang's ship. Then they saw ten fireballs flying towards them at a high speed then they all hit inside of the hanger as a shield came up to stop the atmosphere from leaking into space. Out of the HEV pods came nine ODST the tenth pod was full of weapons which the Spartans walked over to and grabbed assault rifles and Spartan Lasers Kyle stuck with his Spartan Beam.


	13. Chapter 13

(In the Hanger of Kang's Ship)

Once they all got their weapons from the Pod three solders that appeared in their midst the Spartans quickly opened fire they hit two of them but the wounds were not fatal as they moved away due to their time travel generators. Then one of the Elite Guards shot three ODSTs killing to wounding ODST Sergeant Matt who collapsed on the floor unconscious but alive the other ODSTs upon seeing this fought with renewed vigor. The ODSTs bullets hit their time travel generators then a combination of arrows, fists, and lasers knocked them unconscious.

The Spartans went over to the unconscious guards and bound their hands and feet. The ODST's combat medic went over to tend to Matt giving him a stim pack and patched up his injures with bio-foam. He was on his feet and moving in a matter of seconds. Then there were three flashes of gold light the two dead ODSTs disappeared and Master Chief appeared armed with an assault rifle and a sniper rifle.

"Sergeant, take your men and secure the pelican and have Serrina teleport the HEV pods back to the ship" said Chief over the team COM.

"Yes sir, do you want us to wait for you?"

"Negative leave as soon as Cortona takes down the bay shields" with a nod the ODSTs moved down the hall towards the hanger this did not go unnoticed by Captain America who asked.

"Were are they going?" they were about to say something when they reached the Station's time drive. The hulk jumped forward trying to smash the core but he hit a shield and was sent flying back sparking with electricity. Then from the ceiling came massive electric shocks Antman was stuck by the bolts and blacked out, Captain America blocked it with his shield, the Spartans had their Shields, and Hawk-eye was able to step out of the way and shoot arrows at the source of the electricity destroying them.

Then out of the walls came more of the walkers that had been deployed on Earth. They started to engage the walkers the Spartans doing the most damage. They were slowly being overwhelmed but then all the walkers stopped and parted for Kang who floated towards them. "Brandon and Curtis go to the pelican and get back to the ship" said the Master Chief over the team COM then to stop any arguments he added "That's an order."

"Yes sir" Brandon Replied then ran off with Curtis. Kyle looked to see how the Avengers were doing in there fight with Kang. They were winning for the time being so the Master Chief and Kyle moved over to a nearby console. They both touched it transferring both Cortona and Corrina into the ship's systems. Cortona accessed the stations time drive and all related data copying it then she activated a holographic control panel as Iron Man arrived. He fought with Kang doing a great deal of damage to Kang's armor. Then a voice came over the Intercom that said

"Time drive engaging in ten seconds" Kang fought even harder then before and as they were about to travel through time Wasp appeared yelling

"STOP!" to see what she had to say Cortona Decided to wait to jump through time "we cant jump the station of destroy the time drive or whatever we were going to do if we do Princess Revona will die."

"Who is Princess Revona?" asked Iron Man

"She is the only women Kang loves they are keeping her alive but just barely" they chose not to jump the station so the Spartans recovered there AIs. The avengers decided to call in shield as they cuffed Kang and knocked him out. They then moved back to the hanger. When they arrived they did not see the Spartan's transport. The Spartans walked slowly over to the shield that separated the hanger bay from outer space.

"Hey were did there ship go" asked Hawkeye the rest of the Avengers turned towards them. There was a tense silence followed by a loud boom as Cortona turned off the shield the Spartans along with Iron Man and Captain America were sucked into space. The Spartans started to fall towards Earth Iron Man was forced to catch Captain America but luckily he had a satellite in the area so they could watch the footage later. For the Spartans it was not too bad they formed there shields to act like a flying squirrel to slow there decent. As they were falling the both fell right towards a grassy area just outside of their base. They came in fast then they both hit the ground sending a shower of rocks into the air. The both got up assessing their injuries nothing to major they chose to not activate there active camo as to not put stress on their suit's fusion reactors. The moved closer to an abandoned farmhouse before activating there active camo and returning to the base from which they teleported up to the Spirit of Fire.

(In the Avengers Mansion one day later)

Iron Man along with the rest of the team where watching a video of the two men in armor falling and hitting the ground at a high speed which Hawk-Eye then commented on "they must have died right" but he was proven wrong as the video continued to show them get up and after a few seconds they moved out of the area on foot at high speeds.

"Amazing that they could live through that and then run at that speed" commented Captain America. Then the two men disappeared not leaving a trace. "What happened where did they go?" asked Captain America.

"They seem to have a portable camouflage generator" said Iron Man "we will have to see if they are on our side or not, so until we gather more information on them then we will give them the benefit of doubt" the others all nodded in agreement.

(In the Spartan's Base)

The Spartans had talked with the Captain and he had decided that now was the right time to make an appearance to the hero community so they sent Iron Man a message to gather anyone that wants to know about them and that they will come to the Avengers Mansion at noon the next day.

(At high noon the next day)

In the Mansion was Nick Furry, Professor X along with Storm, Cyclops, and Jean Gray, plus all of the Fantastic four were there as well they were waiting in a Conference room with all of the Avengers they were waiting to see if this was actually a honest meeting or if this was some sort of ruse. Then there was a knock on the door once he looked to see if it was safe he opened the door to see four men in civilian clothes that had pale white skin.

"Can I help you" asked Iron Man

"Yes I think you can we are here for a meeting" Tony had his doubts but he shut the door and showed them into the conference room. Tony motioned for them to sit in a few empty chairs but they stood saying "It cannot hold our weight"

"Nonsense it can easily hold up to two-hundred pounds"

"Yes that is the problem it cannot hold us in our armor" the people around the table looked confused until the Spartans all uncloaked there armor as one when they got a discreet hand signal from the Chief.

Everyone in the room was surprised to see the armor appear the surprise was followed by everyone at the table pulling out a weapon and aiming it at the Spartans. They were not fazed by this as they had planned on this happening. "We mean you know harm we are here to tell you who we are also you are outnumbered" the heroes looked around just then thirty ODSTs teleported into the room in a flash of gold light. "Now will you please lower your weapons" the heroes lowered their weapons and as suddenly as they had appeared they disappeared in another flash of gold (Ok I know it is taking the short way out but let's just say they told them of the textbook history of the UNSC none of the classified information and now I will get to the end of the meeting).

"If you are being honest then tell us where that massive ship the Avengers saw is" asked Nick Furry.

"We will show you the ship if you would please follow us outside" as he said this Kyle called the Spirit of Fire to get to pelicans sent down the front of Mansion. As they all got outside they saw the two Pelicans coming down from the atmosphere. They landed on the ground and the Spartans split into two teams of two one in each of the drop ships the heroes piled in. They took of rushing into the atmosphere then stopped next to each other.

"Hey what gives, I thought we were going to see your ship" exclaimed Iron Man but just as he said that the Spirit uncloaked they entered the hanger once the hanger repressurized they left the Pelican troop bays they saw the Captain approached them saying.

"Welcome aboard the freight Spirit of Fire"

"Wait this is a freight" exclaimed Hawk-Eye

"Yes now to prove our statement about the faster then light travel, follow me to the bridge so we can show you" with that they all walked down the corridors and crammed into the elevator rising to the bridge.

**Authors note: ok since I know some of you will be thinking why the Spartans would show them their faces well it is more of a way to show trust and for a scene I plan to write later. Also note that the UNSC will take part in the battle that is in X-men three that will be in the next few chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

As the Spirit of Fire came out of slipspace into empty space Cortana preformed a scan of the surrounding area. She found a contact one thousand kilometers away.

"Captain we have a contact of forerunner design of to the port bow."

"Is the structure hostile?"

"It does not appear to be hostile at the moment it looks like a ship yard of some sort"

"Alright Blue Team take the Doctor with you and go board that ship"

"Sir, permission to join them" asked Red 1 as they started to leave the bridge.

"Permission granted."

"That you sir" with that he ran into the elevator just before the doors closed. On their way to the hanger they stopped at the med bay. When they arrived there was a needle with the same nanites that the Spartans had gotten injected with earlier. A robotic arm moved towards Doctor Hasley cleaning her arm before injecting her with the nanites.

"Doctor these nanites will help you stay in good condition as well as they will give you the same level of strength of the Spartan-ll program and will give you the increased mental capability that the Spartans have as well as the enhanced reaction times and stronger bones but it will slowly alter your DNA instead of like the effect it had on the Spartans" Cortana spoke from John's speakers then added "the new augmentations will be in full effect in three days unless we need to rush the progress but doing that will cause a great deal of pain."(Ok look people this may seem like it is a bit out of place but in my opinion Doctor Hasley is always watching out for her Spartans and now she can actually do that plus it helps my plans for later in the story.)

"Thank you Cortana, now shell we get a move on?" she asked the Spartans they moved quickly to the hanger. They all boarded the ship after making sure that the two EVA booster frames were attached on the underside of the wings. (An EVA booster frame is used by John and a number of other Spartans in Halo Legends: The Package)

John gave Cortana control over the ship she flew it out of the Spirit's hanger and into space as they were flying Cortana detected a small crystal floating in space.

"That looks like the crystal we found on Reach we should retrieve it" commented Doctor Hasley

"I agree with the Doctor we may find a use for it" with that she closed on the small crystal Kyle cycled out of the airlock to catch it as they flew past he grabbed it. As he came back through the airlock it started to glow a bright blue. The light intensified then a bubble started to expand from the crystal that was now floating after Kyle had dropped it when it started to glow. The bubble was as big as the fighter then there was a flash of light similar to the teleportation systems used by the forerunners.

Once they woke up from being knocked out by the crystal witch was now a dark black resembling a piece of coal. To there surprise they were above Earth but it was not the same as the one they had been on for the last few weeks nor there Earth as there was still no ODP and Africa was not glassed.

They decided to go down to see if they can find a place for Cortana to hack into a data network to get some information on this new place so they headed toward the nearest city, Metropolis. As they flew under the cloak from the photo reflective panels as they flew high over the city they saw police lights. They flew in to get a closer look at the scene below them there was a bank and a group of robbers along with a large metal robot. Then there was the police on the other side of the conflict they had taken heavy losses from the apparent criminals. Then a man flew by the Longsword missing it by a mere centimeter this new figure had on a blue suit with a red cape and had a large S on his chest.

This new figure started to fight the bank robbers (Ok guys look I do not remember much of the Justice League all I have to go on is the other three Halo Justice League crossovers all of which I have read) using apparent super strength and being bulletproof. But then the large robot shot a green beam from his chest hitting the hero. This beam seemed to drain his strength.

"Doctor should we help him?" John asked as they saw the man getting weaker by the second.

"Yes all of you go get him" the Spartans moved toward the ramp of the ship as it opened and once all of them checked there gear they jumped from the Longsword.

As they fell they landed right between the man in blue and the large robot who stopped firing upon there sudden arrival.

"What are you" asked a synthesized male voice.

Instead of answering his question John said in the most intimidating voice he could muster "we will give you one chance to surrender" John rarely used intimidation as he was already very intimidating but at times it had its purposes.

"Ha ha ha you think you can stop me well you are about to learn that you are wrong" ironically it was the opposite as soon as he said that John activated his team COM.

"Fire at will aim for nonlethal spots on the Robbers Fried back me up we are going after the big one." Three green lights winked back the they all fired on the bank robbers as John and Fred moved toward the robot firing as they went. Their rounds bouncing off the armor plating doing very little damage John and Fred dove behind cover. The other Spartans had finished restraining the other robbers and were now moving to help John and Fred. Kyle shot the robot in the chest the laser melted the metal away allowing them to see the green crystal that powered the robot Fred took one of his knifes out of its sheath. He threw it as hard as he could it hit the crystal knocking it loose the robot slowly started to lose power. The Spartans moved in to see if the robot was out of the fight and not just pretending to lose power as well as to grab the crystal.

After they made sure that the robot was out of commission Chief grabbed the crystal and put it into a small side pouch on the back of his armor. Then they all ran as fast as they could quickly getting to the evac site they boarded the Spartans Shadow quickly taking off and starting to circle the city. They watched superman get up slowly then he went over to help the wounded police officers. They flew into space near a satellite that had the name Wayne Corp printed on the side of it Cortana hacked into the satellite to get access to the internet Cortana started to gather information as Correna worked on getting them a location to set up shop as well as getting them some money for them.

(One week later)

Doctor Hasley was sitting in a chair in the three floor warehouse that she was sharing with her Spartans that they had bought. The top two floors were being used as a living space and the bottom floor was being used as an office for their small detective firm. They had all gotten fake IDs and weapon permits.

She was just getting used to her new strength and other abilities. She had just tried on her new armor they had used the spare parts that they had in their armory. It was the same as the standard armor but she and Cortana had modified it to have a better motion sensor range, better observation gear, and an experimental rucksack that made a small portal to the armory in the Longsword back in the ship there was a robotic drone that could send through anything back through it could also expand to allow a person through.

Just then the Doctor was hit with a wave of images that quickly flashed by too fast for her to comprehend. Then just as fast as they had started they ended Doctor Hasley was breathing heavily Cortana witnessed this but she also saw all of the Spartans having the exact same thing happen to them.

This had been happening to all of them for the last two days as Cortana was monitoring the area around there base of operations as well as well as the news. She then saw superman fly towards a warehouse that upon thermal scan showed batman and an alien dog of some sort.

Just then a large asteroid flew towards the city it hit with a tremendous thud that shook the entire city. Cortana activated the nanite communicator unit telling all of them to go to the basement of there home/office were their armory was located. In a matter of minutes all of them were in full armor and being briefed by Cortana. Then they got ready for the mission at hand all of them getting Spartan Lasers and there personal choices for their primary weapon. Doctor Hasley took an assault rifle that shot the standard bullets but they were coated in plasma from a modification that they had added to it. She had also made a second Spartan Beam witch was mounted on her armor.

They all rushed out the door with their active camouflage then once they were away from there safe house they deactivated it. They closed on the crash site they then saw three large walkers fighting with Superman and Batman. They saw Batman shoot rockets at the walker once the smoke cleared they saw the walker was not damaged at all. They all aimed there Spartan Lasers at the walker obliterating it.

(A/N hey guys I'm going to go update my other story then I will post the next chapter for this story till next time later)


	15. Chapter 15

The Spartans and the Doctor saw Superman fly away from the city with Batman following close behind him. The UNSC personnel fired on the other walkers destroying all of them. They started to clear out the alien invaders from the city in around half an hour they had secured the city. Just as they were about to board the Spartan's Shadow when they all got hit by visions but this time they saw the whole picture not just bits and pieces. After they recover from the visions they boarded the Shadow and flew toward the meeting point that they saw at the end of their visions.

(With Batman)

Batman was flying away from a military base with the last Martian behind him it turns out that he was the one that had been sending the telepathic call to superman. As it turns out he had tried to contact them about the impending invasion but he was captured. He looked back and saw many enemy fighters. They started to fire at them batman using his jet, superman using his strength and heat vision to fight them off, and J'onn J'onzz using his intangibility to make the fighters shoot each other out of the sky.

Then a lucky shot hit the area were the wing connected to the plane severing the left wing separating it from the plan. They fell towards the ground Batman hit the ejection button but the rockets did not launch him. As he was about to hit the ground he was stopped by a green bubble made from pure energy it was none other than Green Lantern.

"Sorry I'm late I had to settle a planetary dispute" he said as he lowered Batman's jet to the ground. Then an alien fighter opened fire on the former marine but before the shots could hit him a women with black hair dressed in red and gold cloths with a tiara on her head and a gold lasso on her thigh.

The new arrival used bracers on her wrists to deflect the lasers back at the enemy fighters destroying them. Then from over the hill flew Halkgirl smashing three of the fighters that left no fighters left. They all landed on around the Batjet then they all saw a red streak. It was none other than Flash who was holding Batman's wing saying.

"Hey Bats you drop something?" Flash asked then he saw Wonder Women he quickly gave the wing to Batman and was about to give her a complement when more enemy fighters flew by on a strafing run. They all were about to fight off the fighters when an arrow shaped plane flew overhead. It fired on the alien fighters destroying half of them then the heroes saw the remaining fighters fire on the plane, they expected the plane to burst into a giant fireball but to their surprise the plane glowed gold. The plane was undamaged then from the top and bottom of the plane came two bright orange lights that hit most of the fighters. Then two massive red beams came from the back of the plane finishing off the last of the fighters.

The Plane did a pass and out from the back of the plane came five figures in green armor they hit the ground and formed several small craters. They moved with military discipline forming a circle then the plane passed again and another figure jumped from the back landing in the center of the circle. All of them were holding weapons in their hands and had large cannons on their backs.

The Green Lantern was the first to speak "Drop your weapons now" he shouted out holding his ring at them. It was not a surprise that they did not drop their weapons "I will give you one last chance to drop your weapons" said Green Lantern. After they did not comply Green Lantern made a bar of energy around all of the Spartans pinning all of their arms to their sides.

Then much to the surprise of the heroes the Spartans were able to break free of the energy binding then they quickly grabbed their guns from the ground and aimed them at the heroes. They were about to fire but they held their fire only because Chief told them not to fire unless he gave the signal.

Before more conflicts could happen J'onn J'onzz said "We must not fight each other we have an invasion to deal with" this caused Green Lantern to stop arguing with the newcomers for the time being. The Martian explained that that the aliens that were trying to take over Earth had destroyed Mars and left it as it was now a barren wasteland.

Before J'onn could finish his explanation twelve more alien fighters came to make sure that they were all dead. The Spartans all turned and attacked the fighters which then returned fire with their cannons. They took out all of the fighters when another fighter came up from behind and started a fire at Doctor Hasley only Kyle saw it.

"Doctor look out" he yelled but he saw Doctor Hasley was not going to get out of the way in time so he pushed her out of the way but he was hit by the enemy fighter's bullets. The first shot was blocked by his shields but the second was only partially blocked hit his visor cracking it the next two shots hit him in the chest and sent him flying into a tree were he did not move. The alien fighter was obliterated from the combined firepower of the Spartans. Just then ten alien walkers came over the ridge and were about to fire on the heroes so Green Lantern made a dome of energy around them all. The Spartans were forced get in the shield as they had now power left for their Spartan Lasers.

Just when it seemed all was lost a red beam destroyed nine of the walkers the heroes looked to the side to see Kyle leaning against a tree he had his helmet lying next to his feet and he was bleeding from the two holes in his chest piece. The heroes all then attacked the walker destroying it quickly the Spartans moved to carry Kyle next to the Longsword as Doctor Hasley ran inside to get the medical gear.

The Spartans quickly removed Kyle's armor he did not have an undershirt on so the heroes all were able to see all of his scares he did not have nearly as many scares as Master Chief but he had almost just as many scares.

_That man must have been through a lot to have that many scares_ thoughts like that went through all of the heroes as they saw how many scares he had.

Doctor Hasley injected him with bio foam then they reassembled his armor this surprised the heroes that all they did was give him a quick injection of some solution from a can. Had he been wounded like that it would have taken weeks if not months to fully heal thought batman as the Spartan stood back up attaching his helmet being supported by Kelly as they walked back to the group of heroes.

As they got to the group a dark unnatural cloud cover began to cover the sky.

"What is that" asked Flash

"It has begun," said J'onn, "you see the aliens live in perpetual darkness so they have set up factories that make a special ion gas that causes a permanent cloud cover.

The Spartans looked to Doctor Hasley for orders "we will help" said Doctor Hasley over her speakers so that the heroes could hear her as well. Doctor Hasley put out her hand palm up and the advanced holo projector showed a 3D visual map of the Earth it showed the location of the factories. There were factories in many main cities.

"We will go to Egypt with J'onn" Said Doctor Hasley but that did not sit well with Batman as he said.

"Is that a wise idea sending all of you to one location?"

"We know that you will not be fully trusting of us at this time but rest assured we are here to defend The Earth even if it means we die trying."

Batman sighed and then replied "Fine since we can use all the help we can get I will accompany you to Egypt."

"Very well let's move out you go to Egypt, Hawkgirl, Wonder Women, and myself will go to Metropolis, Green Lantern and flash will go to Africa" said Superman they then all set off to their locations.

(In Egypt)

There were six alien walkers around the factory "We will move in and take down the walkers' just follow our lead" Said Doctor Hasley as the Spartans picked their targets before they fired at the walkers destroying them they all moved out as the Spartans blew a large hole in the factory.

As they moved in fighting their way through the factory they got to the center of the factory they saw a red crystal inside a container.

"That is the Ion core that allows them to produce the Ion clouds, if we remove that then the factory will shut down," said J'onn then his eyes started to glow bright yellow "the others have fallen but are still alive."

"Ok I think if we can get that crystal then I can reverse the effect once I get it back to the Batcave" said Batman. With a number of hand signals from Master Chief the Spartans moved into position. They then opened fire on the enemy soldiers in the room taking them down with ease they Kyle moved up to the Core and pulled out a thermal charge (this is the charge Master Chief uses to cut through a door in _Halo:_ _Fall of Reach_ placing it onto the outer core he took a two a steps back and then he send the detonation signal. The heat generated by the bomb melted through the outer core like it was butter Kyle then grabbed the crystal and handed it to batman.

As they headed for the exit with J'onn and Batman in the lead as they were about to exit the building Batman and J'onn made it through but the Spartans did not. Batman turned around just in time to see a large number of rounds hit the door then it was quite. J'onn's eyes started to glow again before he announced "They are gone."

This surprised Batman but he decided that the best thing to do was to head back to the Batcave to try to reverse the crystal. They quickly boarded the Batjet flying towards Gotham City.

(With the Spartans)

They had just killed a good portion of the enemy soldiers in a quick firefight they moved to the door spraying on one fourth of a can of C-7. They then stepped back as the door exploded outward they moved quickly to get to the Longsword rushing up the ramp. Once they were all onboard Chief fired up the engines and flew toward Metropolis to try and rescue the captured heroes. As they flew Cortona spoke to the group.

"I've got some bad news and some really bad news what do you want to hear first?"

"Let's hear the really bad news first" replied Chief.

"It appears that the alien Mother ship is in orbit over Metropolis and the bad news is that it seems all of the heroes were captured by the invaders." Before the others could speak they were above Metropolis they all went to the small armory in the back as they opened the door the small robotic assembly arms finished making each Spartan a assault rifle that was identical to Doctor Hasley's rifle.

Once they all grabbed a rifle and one custom made energy swords that was half of a normal one's handle with a magnetic pad on the end as they walked towards the ramp of the Longsword they activated there active camo and jumped onto the roof of a building next to the factory landing hard but not making a lot of noise. They soon moved into the factory to see a huge amount of alien soldiers along with a large shuttle that was just touching down on the ground.

From out of the shuttle came a large purple blob that reminded John and Cortona of the Gravemind. The creature then started to torture J'onn that was enough for the UNSC personnel as Chief and Fred moved to distract the enemy when the others went to free the heroes.

"NOW!"


	16. Chapter 16

The Chief and Fred opened fire so that they became semitransparent cutting down twenty alien soldiers in three seconds. They continued firing until their rifles ran dry then they ignited the half energy swords that were attached to the rifles under the barrel.

They moved in a blur cutting down many of the aliens as they entered Spartan Time. Then they reloaded alternating between using shooting and slicing. As they killed many of the aliens they moved towards the leader that was still torturing J'onn. Seeing this the aliens formed a wall between their leader and these demons.

This was a bad move as they left the heroes unattended who were then freed by the other Spartans. Once they were all free they moved to help fight the aliens seeing that there were at nearly one fourth of their original strength. Batman quickly moved over to attach the device he made to reverse the ion clouds onto the factories main terminal. Once he did that the factory started to change color from red to blue. Seeing that the fight was lost the leader of the aliens moved towards his shuttle.

He got onboard and started to fly away but that was when Cortona told the copy of herself she left to drive the _Shadow_ to do a strafing run on the alien shuttle and that is what it did. The alien shuttle erupted in a ball of fire that fell right onto John and Fred. The heroes looked sad at the apparent lose of the two Spartans. But it did not last long as the wreaked shuttle flew to the side and standing unharmed was the two heroes they moved over to the group as Flash said.

"We are going to let them get away."

"They aren't getting off that easy" Said Chief as the Longsword landed with the two EVA booster frames still attached Linda and Doctor Hasley went into the Longsword as John and Kelly got on one booster frame and Kyle and Fred got on the other. Halfway up the ramp Doctor Hasley turned to the heroes to say.

"Are you coming to see this through or not?" after she said that Wonder Women, J'onn, and Halkgirl ran up the ramp following behind them was the rest of the more hesitant heroes. The ramp quickly closed as they took off flying after the alien mother ship. Once they were in space the EVAs detached from the ship and flew towards the mother ship which launched fighters that started to fire at the Spartans who replied in kind with their own weapons.

"Arm the Shiva warhead" said Doctor Hasley to Linda who complied right away typing the command into her terminal. Doctor Hasley looked out of the window to see the Spartans had taken out the enemy fighters and were now moving to engage the mother-ship.

"They can't possibly have any weapons to cripple that ship onboard there fighters" commented Flash but as if to prove him wrong a bright blue beam came out of each fighter followed by a large amount of rockets. The beam hit the ships engines damaging them then the rockets impacted exploding destroying the engines completely leaving the ship adrift in space.

"Fire" said Doctor Hasley once the Spartans were clear. The single rocket flew towards the ship then in a flash of light the alien ship was gone. The heroes were awestruck at the level of destruction that the Spartans had shown. Little did they know that the entire space battle was recorded by an astronaut on the international space station. Once the EVA booster-frames were attached they descended to the planet. They landed outside of metropolis once the heroes were out of the transport the Spartans quickly took off as the rear door was closing Chief threw a small device out.

The heroes looked down to see a small bat shaped device that Batman noticed it as the tracking beacon that he had discreetly placed inside of the Spartan's transport.

One Month Later

Batman and Superman were both standing next to a large window that looked down onto Earth. They looked to see Flash and Wonder Women come out of the elevator each carrying a cup. Once all of the heroes had assembled around Superman he made his offer of forming a Justice League. All of the assembled heroes except for Batman agreed to join.

"Wait, where is J'onn he deserves a hand in this and so do the Spartans" commented Flash.

"I will find J'onn and ask him but we have no way to contact the Spartans" replied Superman and as he said this Master Chief decloaked next to Batman.

"We will join you for the time being," said Chief "and as for your other question J'onn is currently in the command center."

They all moved into the elevator it moved up to the command center of the Watchtower the doors opened and all of them walked out to see J'onn looking at a image of mars. He heard them enter the room and Superman walked over to him and started to talk to him. Once they finished talking they walked over to the heroes.

Before John turned to leave he put his plan that he had discussed with Cortona and Doctor Hasley.

"J'onn I'm sorry to hear that you are the last of your kind but I might be able to help you but I require a small sample of your DNA." J'onn was confused but he allowed John to take a small sample of his blood he then got into the elevator he then went down to the hanger. He was followed by all of the others. He walked towards the Spartans Shadow the heroes followed him to the ramp but they were stopped at the bottom of the ramp by the other Spartans.

John moved to the armory and moved over to a large cylinder that looked similar to a cryo pod but was in fact a flash cloning unit. He walked over to a terminal and inserted the syringe which then stored J'onn's DNA in the computer. Cortana then copied his DNA but altered certain parts. Once she had the new DNA code she engaged the flash cloning unit.

The heroes were waiting for the Spartan to come out and when he did the heroes were surprised to say the least when he walked down the ramp he was followed by a female Martian J'onn was surprised the most by this.

"How" asked J'onn still not believing his eyes.

"We took your DNA then we altered it so that it was female and not male then we cloned it" said Doctor Hasley with this they all boarded the Shadow and flew out of the hanger.

One day later

John and Kelly were out in Metropolis getting food to replenish their supplies. Once they had paid for the food with the cash that they earned from their private investigator firm. As they walked out to the car which was a UNSC Troop Transport Warthog painted jet black to give it more of a civilian look. They were both out of there armor since Doctor Hasley was modifying them. As they approached the Hog they saw five teens dressed as members of a gang trying to hotwire the warthog which was a wasted effort since the warthog had a fingerprint scanner.

As they approached they were spotted by the gang members the leader spoke up.

"Why don't you give us the keys to your car and let us take your girl and we won't hurt you"

"I will give you one chance to leave" said John as he got ready for a fight.

"How about no you Fu….." he never got to finish his sentence nor did he see the punch that sent him flying back three feet. The rest of the group was shocked to see their leader fly back. They soon pulled weapons two pulled out crowbars and the other two pulled out knifes.

This was a bad move as this was a green light for the Spartans to take them out. The first on with a crowbar got a kick to the gut that sent him to the ground in pain little did he know that the Spartans were pulling back their attacks. The next one came at Kelly with a knife she ducked under his fist swipe then she delivered a quick jab to his ribs followed by a roundhouse to the jaw.

John quickly attacked the other one with the crowbar sweeping his legs out from under him with a single kick. As he landed he hit his head on the concrete which knocked him out. The last one came at John whose back was turned and he paid for it as Kelly hit him with a shoulder charge that sent him into the land of unconsciousness.

After they had beat down there would be carjackers they quickly loaded the food and headed back to base once they finished putting away the food they went into the basement were Doctor Hasley was updating their armor once they saw all they were the last ones to arrive.

"Good now that you are all here we can begin" said Cortana "As you all know your suits have a built-in holo-projector we have modified it to be a hard light projector like the ones used by the forerunners to create bridges but by combining it with the holo-projectors it acts much like a green lantern's ring I will show you a example once you put on your armor."

Once chief had donned his armor he uploaded Cortana into it he then held out his hand and Cortana's avatar appeared it then grew to human size.

"Now watch" she said as her avatar then walked over to a nearby table which she then knocked over with a kick. Then her avatar flickered out and combat knife then appeared in John's hand he then threw it at a nearby wall which it went into then it disappeared but it left I hole as if it had been a real knife.

"It can also make it different colors for covert missions" another combat knife appeared in his hand then it changed to be all black then it disappeared.

"To make it easier for you to use a dumb AI has been made to create the objects for you."

"Cortana have you or the Doctor made any progress in finding us a way home?"

"Not yet but we may have a idea but we still need to test it first we are going to test it now" said Cortana as Doctor Hasley opened a portal back to the Spartan's Shadow they all walked through Doctor Hasley being the last. Once they got to the front viewport they saw a robotic arm holding the crystal. At first it did nothing but then as the Shadow started to spin a ray of sunlight hit it then it started to go from coal black to dark blue. After ten minutes it was back to a bright blue.

The arm brought it back to the ship before it was back Cortana sent a signal to the charges they had laid in their base. It blew up leaving nothing left to be scavenged. As soon as Kyle touched to crystal the same thing that happened the first time.

Once they got off of the floor they saw that they were back in space approaching the forerunner space station. They quickly contacted the Spirit of Fire.

"Spirit do you copy?"

"This is Spirit go ahead"

"How long were we gone?"

"You dropped off of the sensors for a moment why do you ask?"

"You would not believe us if we told you this is Spartan's Shadow we will now move to the station" with that they moved out to board the station. Once they got close to a hanger bay the doors opened and they came out of the ship a monitor came out of a doorway.

"Greetings Reclaimer I am 352 Everlasting Hope this is a forerunner factory and shipyard according to my logs this facility has been transported to an alternate reality if you bring in your ship I can have the constructor sentinels attach your ship to this station then we can upgrade your ship."

With a nod Kyle moved back into the ship to tell the Spirit of Fire to come to dock in with the facility. Once the ship had docked with the station the Spartans asked Everlasting Hope if there was a way to get back to their universe to that he replied.

"There is a way back but it requires a special crystal that was lost when I was transported here"

"We found the crystal you are talking about it is onboard our ship right now" after he said that Kyle ran up the ramp and came back with the crystal in hand. He held it out to the monitor who took the crystal from him he floated over to a slot in the wall inserting the crystal into a slot that then started to glow bright blue.

"We can go back to your home universe in two months" said the monitor.

"Does this facility have a machine that can copy and produce materials?" asked Cortana

"Yes this facility has a matter processer why do you ask?"

"How long would it take to build a ship the size of the fright outside?"

"It would take one month to build do you have the schematics for the ship?"

"Yes, but I need to know can you build the ship around this facility?"

"Yes I see no harm in making this facility into a ship seeing as it is yours by building off of this station it should take around two weeks to build" replied the monitor.

"Can you give me access to this facility's network so I can oversee the construction?"

"Yes I can give you full access to the facility what do you want the ship to be called?"

To this Chief answered in an even tone "The name will be _The_ _Pillar of Autumn__._" Once Cortana had given Hope the design plans he started construction on the ship. They then entered slipspace to go back to Earth once they got there they stayed on the dark side of the moon they then took a pelican to drop off the heroes once they dropped off the Avengers they heard from Ironman that they had a problem with weird energy signatures all over the world the Avengers all split up to search the Earth. All of the Spartans took the Spartan's Shadow with a small Matter Processer added to the armory they flew to the strongest source which was were Thor had also gone. They just landed in the middle of an abandoned castle.

As they were about to get out and help Thor when he destroyed an old looking stone then there was a blinding flash of light then it was dark. The Spartans awoke quickly seeing a large city they saw Thor lying on the ground. He was then picked up by a giant made of ice. The Spartans quickly grabbed their preferred weapons as well as a covenant anti gravity pack. They then moved out using their Active Camo as the Shadow lifted off but stayed over the Spartans in case they needed air support. They followed Thor to a large room that had a throne in the center.

Thor was put inside of a stockade as he woke up. Then a man wearing green and Gold walked into the room and sat on the throne. The Spartans followed the pair as Thor's brother ranted then they heard that the other Avengers had got together and were attacking the city trying to save Thor.

"Chief should we attack him yet?" asked Linda

"We will attack in a moment Linda get up on that overhang, Kelly you with me we will distract him the rest of you free Thor" said John "use of deadly force is allowed but only as a last resort now on my mark, 3….2…..1….MARK." Chief and Kelly Decloaked and started shooting at Thor's brother his armor deflected the shots. He then shot a bolt of blue energy at them they dived out of the way as the spot they were standing not a second before was turned into a smoldering crater.

As they were fighting the others started to free Thor when four Frost Giants came down the hallway to help their leader they had to stop trying to free Thor to fight the Giants. The entire time Thor was angered by the fact that his hammer was on the other side of the chamber but he could not use it since the stockade he was in drained him of his powers.

John and Kelly were not fairing any better as all they were able to do was dent Thor's brother's armor just then the wall behind them exploded outward and there lied the head of a large wolf then all of the Avengers appeared from the dust. They started to attack Thor's brother who after a few minutes of getting hit from the front sent out a arc of blue energy that knocked all of them out except for John and Kelly.

John slide next to Thor's hammer and Kelly fell down in front of all the Heroes. Thor's brother walked over to Kelly hitting her in the side of the head making her helmet come off and slide into John's foot. He looked to see Thor's brother about to finish of Kelly with his staff raised above her head. John grabbed the handle and ran the fastest he had ever run before.

Time slowed down for John as he entered Spartan Time he swung the hammer as hard as he could. It hit Thor's brother in the side he heard a loud crack as several ribs broke. Thor was surprised to say the least as a mortal was actually able to pick up his hammer and at how fast he had moved. John then threw the hammer at Thor it hit the stockade and cracked it slightly allowing Thor to slowly get his power back. As Kelly got back up John tossed her helmet to her she caught it in midair she put it on as Ironman came in.

He fired his weapons at Thor's brother then they both flew into the air. John and Kelly both activated there jetpacks and flew up as well. Once they got to the roof they made combat knifes with their holoprojectors. They started to throw them at him Thor then flew up and started to hit his brother. His brother then started to glow blue and blue bolts came from his eyes and he started to lose control. Just then the blue light started to get sucked away from him then he fell onto a walkway with half of the Avengers on either side of him.


End file.
